OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo
OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo – An Action-Packed Brawler Beat 'Em Up Game is the first video game in the OK K.O.! / Lakewood Plaza Turbo franchise. It was developed by Ian Jones-Quartey and Double Stallion Games and published by Cartoon Network. It is a free-to-play beat 'em up, and was released for iOS & Android on February 4th, 2016. Controls The game uses touchscreen controls. The touchscreen functions similar to a gamepad. The left half of the screen is used for movement and will allow the player to move up, down, left, or right depending on the direction of the touch. The right half of the screen is used to perform moves in combat, talk to NPCs, and enter shops, all by simply tapping and swiping. Story A mysterious package is sent to Gar's Bodega. The package reads "Hero Tonic" on it, but Mr. Gar claims that he didn't order it. K.O. wants to use it to get strong as it is his life dream, but he can't since the tonic has traces of peanuts (KO's allergy). Mr. Gar tries to cheer him up. Enid and Radicles drink it and decides that it's so good that they need to have a taste party. Everyone, including Carol, A Real Magic Skeleton, Red Action, Ted the Viking, Beardo, Brandon, Mr. Logic, and Mega Football Baby come for the taste party. However, the Hero Tonic turns everyone evil. Mr. Gar destroys the entire Bodega to keep the new villains from teaming up and destroying it themselves. The explosion sends everyone to different parts of the plaza. It is now up to K.O. to save everyone and bring an end to this evil. Trivia * While the short "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" served as an animated pilot of sorts for the series, the game was intended to be a pilot of sorts as well, only in game form. Cartoon Network had never taken this approach for a show before. * When interacting with an NPC for the first time, an information card will appear on screen, detailing who and what they are, listing a single fact about them, and providing a quote from them. * This game is the first & probably the only time we see Jethro with Legs & Arms. * Robots such as Teagan are in the game that haven't appeared yet in the show. Cultural references Neo Riot City * There is a store called "Regular Shop" which is a reference to another Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. There even was a sticker of the character, Mordecai on the window of the shop. * There is many papers put around various parts of the city that have Steven's (from Steven Universe) face on it that states that he is missing. * In some points of the city, there are walls that are spray painted with Ian JQ's name on it. * There is a store that is called "Double Stallion," which is the name of the company who worked on the game. Other * In one point of the desert, 'KO SMELLS BA' is spray painted on a cliffside. This is reference to when Darrell spray painted "smells ba" underneath the Lakewood Plaza Turbo's sign in the pilot epsiode. Category:Video Games Category:Non Fanon